Already Gone
by DarthMii
Summary: He knew it was better this way. Their love was holding her back. A song fiction.


Author's Note: Just a little song fic I came up with after I listened to Kelly Clarkson's song.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars or the Lyrics to Already Gone

Rex saw how Ahsoka was losing herself on the Battle Field. She always would stay behind and protect him and the squad. She would never go to the front now. She always let her emotions take control of her. He saw that their love was holding her back from being the Jedi she needed to become. It was his fault. It could not go on much longer.

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_Even with our fists held high_

_It never would've worked out right_

_We were never meant for do or die_

Rex entered Ahsoka's room and sat down next to her. She smiled hesitantly at him. She knew that because of her the mission had failed. No one had died thankfully but she still felt terrible. She had stayed behind to help the clones instead of helping Anakin and that had been her downfall.

"Ahsoka, we can't be in a relationship any more."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. It was my fault that the mission failed. I was the one who created our attachment."

To Ahsoka this was a final blow. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly to him. He didn't want this but it had to be done.

_I didn't want us to burn out_

_I didn't come here to hold you_

_Now I can't stop_

Rex torn himself from the Togruta and stood up. He looked at the girl crying on the bed. He was the one who had caused her crying. She looked up and quietly asked,

"Why?"

"It is better for the both of us. I am so sorry. It can't work. We have to let everything go back to as it was."

"But I love you."

"I love you too but need to be on own. You are a Jedi."

Rex left the room and quietly said good-bye to the best thing that had ever happened to him. It had killed him to do it but it had to be done.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

The next day Ahsoka had gathered herself and began to fight like she had before they were together. Rex looked at her longingly but he knew that he could never have her again. She is better off without you, Rex told himself.

_Looking at you makes it harder_

_But I know that you'll find another_

_That doesn't always make you want to cry_

_Started with a perfect kiss_

_Then we could feel the poison set in_

_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_

_You know that I love you so_

_I love you enough to let go._

Ahsoka began to stay back and become protective of Rex and clones during the mission. Rex quickly realized and knew he had to do something to make her help Anakin instead of himself.

"Kid, get up there with your master. The mission will fail again if you don't."

"But I don't want you to get hurt."

"I haven't been yet and I can take care of myself. I lived through a ton before you came and I can now." Rex snapped at her. He usually wouldn't have but she needed something that would wake her up.

When Ahsoka heard him and the tone he had used, she nodded and turned to run to catch up with her master. Rex almost sighed in relief until he heard blaster bolts coming towards him.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone._

The mission had been a success but Ahsoka didn't look happy at all. It looked like it had been a failure from the way she acted. Ahsoka followed Rex and when they were alone in a hall, she grabbed his arm. Rex turned to face her.

"Is there some thing you need, Commander?"

"I understand what you mean now but that doesn't mean we can't be together. I will be less protective."

Rex took her hand off of his arm and held it in his hand.

"Ahsoka, you are a Jedi. You can't have any attachment. Just forget."

He dropped her hand. She needed to be on her own.

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_You can't make it feel right_

_When you know, that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_There's no moving on_

_So I'm already gone_

Ahsoka sat in her room and remembered everything that they had gone through. She could feel the force how it had hurt him to break up with her. He had done it for her. She realized that it was a sacrifice that he had made for her. He loved her that much.

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

The next weeks were awkward between them but soon they came to accept that this was the reality of the world around them.

"Okay, Snips. You and Rex are going to investigate the possibility of invasion on the planet of Galfar. I have to stay on Coruscant for a time."

"Yes, Sir."

"Yes, Master."

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

As they walked over the rocky terrain towards the small village, Rex got The Order. He stopped dead in his tracks. When Ahsoka didn't hear the crunch of his boot behind her, she turned around only to find him firing his gun at her. It hit her in the arm, her fighting arm. She took her lightsaber out with her other arm.

"Rex, what's wrong?"

"I am so sorry Ahsoka. I have to kill you."

"Why?"

"Order 66"

He shot again at her, which she easily deflected even with her bad hand. He shot continually at her until at last her hit her hand, which held her lightsaber. Her lightsaber fell to the ground. Her actual hand no longer looked like a hand. Rex walked over and put the gun to her head. She kept looking at him with her piercing eyes, filled with confusion and sadness.

Instead of pulling the trigger, he picked up her lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. He took his blaster and gave it to her. She looked at him more confused than ever.

"Order 66 is an order to kill all Jedi. Go to the village and say your ship was stolen and you were left here. Don't use the name Ahsoka Tano ever again. You are now dead to the Republic."

"I…thank you."

Rex nodded and walked away.

"Wait, we could go together. I still love you. We could escape everything together."

Rex just kept walking. He knew it was better this way. He was already gone before she said the last word.

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_You can't make it feel right_

_When you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_There's no moving on_

_So I'm already gone_


End file.
